Tu me manques déjà
by Monk'ichii
Summary: Peu importe le monde qui se presse pour le départ, ils veulent arrêter le temps. Elle se sent si bien mais triste à la fois. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Mac le seul capable de lui faire cet effet-là ?


Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Spoilers : Aucun puisque la saison 7 est déjà diffusée en France.  
N/A : Petite fic qui traînait dans mon ordinateur et que j'avais complétement oublié son existence... Je la publie enfin, parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ces deux-là sont réellement fait pour être ensemble.  
Possible fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

**_Tu me manques déjà_**

Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, elle cherche au fond d'elle comment briser ce silence. Mais rien de juste à dire ne lui parvient. Tout ce qu'elle fait en cet instant, c'est esquisser un sourire. Un sourire d'excuse malgré elle.

Il dévie son regard pendant une fraction de seconde et lui offre le même sourire. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir : elle part mais c'est lui qui n'ose pas la retenir. Tous les deux savent qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Ils ont cherchés les mots durant ces dernières semaines, tout en s'évitant comme pour s'habituer d'ores et déjà à l'absence de l'autre. Mais maintenant, ils comprennent qu'ils ont gâché ce temps précieux. Au lieu de profiter de leurs dernières soirées ensemble, Mac se terrait dans son bureau tandis que Stella rentrait chez elle après le travail sans même tenter d'extirper son meilleur ami de sa solitude, comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude. Et alors qu'ils se trouvent face au point de non-retour, ils se rendent compte que tout cela n'a rien servi, ils n'arriveront jamais à accepter pleinement cette séparation.

Ils sont là, face à face et ils sentent un lien les unir. Quelque chose de très fort, qui dépassent toutes les lois de la physique. Ils ne trouveront jamais cet équilibre ailleurs qu'en la présence de l'autre.

Mac ne sait pas comment gérer les émotions qui le submergent. S'il pouvait au moins donner un nom à chaque sentiment qu'il éprouve en ce moment, peut-être qu'il pourrait y voir plus clair. Mais tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est canaliser. Alors, c'est ce qu'il fait. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il a aussi ses faiblesse, Mac Taylor n'est qu'un homme. Un homme avec si peu de mots, un homme à qui on a toujours appris à mettre à l'écart ses sentiments et qui maintenant en subit les conséquences.

Comme une digue qui ne résiste plus à la pression, il se brise. Il est fatigué de tout garder en lui, il est fatigué de son incapacité à transformer ses sentiments en mots. Dans un élan de désespoir, il entoure la femme qui se tient en face de lui de ses bras et l'attire vers son torse, là où elle semble être le mieux. Il veut à jamais garder l'odeur familière de ses cheveux, le contact de son cou qui réchauffe son cœur et ce sentiment de quiétude lorsqu'elle repose dans ses bras. Il ne veut personne d'autre à ses côtés qu'elle.

Un battement de paupière et Stella se retrouve dans ses bras. Elle est prise de court, a le souffle coupé. « Mac » respire-t-elle. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il manque de faire un trou dans sa poitrine. Elle resserre son étreinte, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, comme elle l'a fait tant de fois. _Surtout ne pas pleurer_. Il est fait pour la protéger, elle vient de le comprendre alors qu'il pose sa main sur ses cheveux bouclés pour les caresser. _Surtout ne pas pleurer, ferme les yeux et capture ce moment_. « Tu me manques déjà… » lui murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Peu importe le bruit dans l'aéroport qui résonne, tout ce qu'ils entendent ce sont leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Peu importe le monde qui se presse pour le départ, ils veulent arrêter le temps.  
Elle se sent si bien mais triste à la fois. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Mac le seul capable de lui faire cet effet-là ?

Elle relève la tête et défait leur étreinte. Sa gorge est encore trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse articuler un mot sans que sa voix ne trahisse l'émotion qui la saisie. Elle lui adresse un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Alors… » commence Mac.

« Oui… » finit-elle.

C'est l'heure de se quitter.

« Tu m'appelles ? » demande Mac.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

« Dés que j'atterris. »

« Fais bon vol. »

_Prend soin de toi._

« Merci. »

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Parler à demi-mots, leur spécialité. Parce que les sentiments qu'ils portent pour l'autre sont tellement immenses qu'il semble difficile à prononcer, même après toutes ces années.

« Au revoir, Mac. »

« Stella… »

« Oui ? »

_Ne pars pas_.

Ces mots résonnent dans la tête de Mac mais il ne peut les prononcer.

« Mac, on se connaît depuis trop longtemps… »

Elle a lu dans ses pensées. C'est effrayant à quel point ces deux êtres sont liés, à quel point l'un compte tellement pour l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés pour une durée indéterminée.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi. » dit-il tout en ayant un petit rire nerveux pour atténuer l'émotion de la phrase.

« Mac… »

« Désolé. »

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

« Tu reviens quand tu veux. »

« Je sais. »

« Je t'attendrais. »

« Je sais. »

Last call. Dernier instant. Le temps passé ensemble n'est jamais assez.

Tandis que la silhouette de Stella se fond dans la foule, Mac sent en lui quelque chose se briser. Et, comme si elle l'avait senti aussi, elle se retourne une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé =)

Un petit mot pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je ne mords pas =]


End file.
